Recently, as the use of mobile information storage appliances, such as mobile phones, PDAs, or the like, increases, a camera module, particularly a high-resolution micro camera module, is also in great demand.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a conventional cameral module.
In the camera module, an image sensor 12a is located on a PCB 110. Depending upon the kind thereof, the image sensor 120a is mounted onto the PCB 110 using diverse SMTs (Surface Mount Technologies). A reference numeral 120b indicates a solder ball. Also depending upon the kind thereof, the image sensor 120a may be covered with diverse kinds of cover glasses 120c. 
An infrared cut-off filter (IR filter) is provided cutting off infrared ray out of the range of visible ray, which causes noise. The IR filter is fabricated by forming an optical coating 140b on a glass substrate 140a. 
The image sensor 120a is shielded from the outside by a barrel holder 130 which is joined onto the PCB 110. A lens module 150 is assembled onto the barrel holder 130. The lens module 150 is fabricated by the process that unit lenses 170a to 170c are first manufactured, the unit lenses 170a to 170c are arranged in a barrel 160a together with a spacer 160c, a stop 160d, flare stops 160e and 160f, and the like in order, and finally a cap 160b is assembled onto the barrel 160a to lock the lenses 170a to 170c and the barrel structures 160a to 160f. 
As set forth above, the camera module includes the image sensor 120a, the IR filter, the barrel holder 130, the barrel structures 160a to 160f, the unit lenses 170a to 170c, and the like.
However, the conventional camera module constructed as above has problems as follows:
In the process of assembling the multiple parts of the camera module, an aligning error and tilting occur to cause degradation in optical performance. Further, a precise aligning assembling process required in order to solve this problem leads to increase in a production cost of the camera module.
Further, a design requirement that a larger assembling tolerance has to be secured puts restrictions on achieving a high performance micro camera module.
Still Further, in the conventional camera module, in case that a polymer lens is used, rigidity and durability of the conventional camera module are bad, whereas in case that a glass lens is used, the manufacturing cost is high, and there are many restrictions on the design thereof because of limitations on a realizable shape.